Splicing machines that wrap a short piece of splicing material around uninsulated portions of a number of wires to hold the wires in place are known. Typically, after the wires are spliced, they are soldered to assure good electrical contact between the wires. In making wiring harness, for example, for the automobile industry, a large number of wires must be bundled together and spliced in desired arrangements, with some extending at angles to others. Such harnesses, e.g., couple control switches on a car dashboard to motors mounted inside the car doors which raise and lower the car windows. At a junction along the length of the harness, which after installation is located underneath the dash, wires are spliced to make the necessary corrections with switches, etc.
In the past, wires would be taken to a splicing machine, spliced in a desired arrangement, dipped in solder, and then moved to an assembly board. The assembly board is a long work bench with support pegs that hold the wires in a desired configuration, i.e., the configuration of the final harness. The subassembled spliced wires would then be placed along with other wires on the assembly board in a proper position and orientation and wrapped with tape or the like to assemble a complete harness. This practice suffers the disadvantage that it is inconvenient to splice the wires in one location and move them to a separate location for final assembly. It would be more convenient to assemble, splice, and solder the wires together, then complete the harness assembly in one location.